Sombras de la Rebelión
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Un conjunto de viñetas enmarcadas en el arco temporal entre el final de "El Poder de la Fuerza II" y los antecedentes de "Rogue One", reune a personajes "canon" como "legends", e intenta recrear los acontecimientos alrededor de la mudanza de los cuarteles de la Alianza Rebelde a la cuarta luna de Yavin. Portada (c) Boy-Meets-Hero en devianart... Relato número 70!


**Sombras de la Rebelión**

 _Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © Lucasfilm, 1977-2017 (desde 2012, subsidiaria de The Walt Disney Company)

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Star Wars", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica a partir del año 2012, son propiedad de The Walt Disney Company. (1)

* * *

 **La ALIANZA REBELDE se ha acreditado una victoria importante al capturar al Señor Oscuro DARTH VADER en sus instalaciones secretas en Kamino, destruyendo de paso sus intenciones de crear un ejército clon de usuarios del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza provenientes de su antiguo Aprendiz Secreto, "STARKILLER".**

 **Luego de diseñar un ingenioso mecanismo de cobertura, enviando varias naves a diversos puntos de la Galaxia, el clon redimido de GALEN MAREK, el antiguo aprendiz secreto del Lord de los Sith, lo traslada a los cuarteles generales de la Alianza en Dantooine.**

 **Sin sospecharlo, un aliado del Señor Oscuro sigue a la "Sombra Furtiva", la nave de Marek, con la intención de rescatar a VADER, a cambio, quizás, de una generosa recompensa...**

* * *

Cuando la alarma sonó, Galen Marek, o su clon, supo que su mentor y enemigo, Darth Vader, había escapado de sus custodios de Dantooine. No había terminado de llegar a la puerta del centro de mando de la Alianza Rebelde cuando sintió la energía del lado oscuro de La Fuerza.

—¡Sabía que tenía que haberlo escoltado! —gritó molesto, mientras corría hacia las celdas, donde se suponía que debía estar. Por el intercomunicador, Juno Eclipse, su piloto en el "Sombra Furtiva", le indicó:

—¡Acaba de llegar al hangar, y ha abordado un Y-wing! ¡Está despegando!

—¡Bloquea su señal y evita que escape, Juno!

—Imposible —terció Rahm Kota, el maestro y general Jedi—, ya saltó al hiperespacio. La secuencia de coordenadas es imposible de rastrear. Y también saltó al hiperespacio una segunda nave, de diseño mandaloriano…

Los tres se reunieron en el centro de comando, donde ya estaban los hologramas de Leía Organa y su padre, el senador Bail Organa, además de la senadora Mon Mothma y el general Dodonna.

—Esta situación altera por completo nuestros planes —indicó el senador Organa—. Con Vader libre y sabiendo de esta base de Dantooine, la Alianza queda muy expuesta. El Imperio no tardará en preparar un ataque a gran escala.

—Tendremos que levantar el campamento y alejarnos de este sistema —comentó Dodonna—, el detalle es ¿a cuál sistema?

—Puede ser al sistema Yavin —terció Kota—, en su cuarta luna existió un antiguo templo Jedi, según recuerdo. Nos puede servir bien.

—Puede ser... También está la vieja base que existía en el sistema Crait —reflexionó Mon Mothma —, ¿en cuánto tiempo podemos efectuar la evacuación?

—Estimo que en una rotación planetaria o dos —calculó _Proxy,_ el robot de Galen—, aunque puedo estar equivocado.

—Pues debemos abandonar esa base en la mitad de ese tiempo —exigió Dodonna—. Dejen lo menos útil y necesario, que lleven sólo lo esencial. Extraigan toda la información a los droides astromecánicos y luego borren los computadores que no puedan trasladarse. Pongamos rumbo a Yavin IV.

—Además —reflexionó Galen a Juno y al general Kota—, me intriga mucho esa nave mandaloriana, ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta que nos seguía? No la detectamos en ningún momento, ni con los sensores de la nave ni con la Fuerza.

—Quizás porque llevaban a Vader —respondió el antiguo maestro Jedi—, y como Señor Oscuro, te nubló tu sensibilidad a la Fuerza. De alguna manera, el piloto ya estaba advertido de tu nave… Ahora queda averiguar a dónde lo llevará.

—¿Puede ser a la superestación que está construyendo el Imperio? —cuestionó Juno, a lo que Galen contestó, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido en ese momento:

—Es posible, tanto como a cualquier otro lugar de la galaxia, como a Mustaphar, o al propio Coruscant —respondió el antiguo aprendiz—, realmente no puedo detectarlo.

—Necesitaremos toda la información que nos lleve a Vader —reflexionó el general Dodonna, mientras se aseguraba de la transferencia de información a los droides—, ¿podemos contar con el equipo del _Fantasma,_ princesa?

—Quizás, aunque ellos se encuentran en una misión en el Borde Exterior —respondió Leia—… Intente contactarlos, y si no es posible, busque al equipo del capitán Andor. Por lo pronto, apresuren el desalojo de la base.

—Tanto uno como otro equipo son los más capacitados para obtener información de ese tipo —recordó Dodonna—, aunque del escuadrón _Fantasma_ no hemos sabido desde que estuvieron en Tatooine; no se han comunicado…

—Bueno, siempre han sido algo independientes, —puntualizó el antiguo maestro Jedi—, tanto Kanaan Jarrus como su aprendiz, Ezra Bridger, se mueven en el filo entre el lado luminoso y el lado oscuro de La Fuerza. Lo percibo.

—Yo también lo percibo, Maestro —respondió Galen—… Por lo pronto tendremos que movernos, en cualquier momento llegarán las fuerzas imperiales.

—Pues no perdamos tiempo —indicó Juno—, trataré de contactar al capitán Andor, para ver que información puede tener.

Al disolverse la reunión, el personal de la base comenzó a extraer toda la información crítica para la Alianza, transfiriéndola a los droides, mientras que otros apuraban la carga de combustible y armamento a las naves.

* * *

Luego de entrar al hiperespacio, el Señor Oscuro se concentró en enfocar La Fuerza para maniobrar el Y-wing sin el apoyo de una unidad R2, por lo que meditaba, haciéndose uno con la nave; a pesar de no ser tan poderosa o rápida como su caza TIE avanzado, sentirse totalmente al mando de la nave le hacía recordar su forma de pilotar.

Pulsó algunos comandos en el teclado, activando un canal imperial encriptado, que lo enlazaría directamente con el _Ejecutor,_ su superdestructor estelar. Habló, con voz serena, aunque un oyente no lo notaría por el sistema vocalizador que venía incorporado a su traje:

—Aquí Lord Vader, envíenme coordenadas de reunión…

—¿Lord Vader? —respondieron desde la nave, notando el Señor Oscuro una perturbación particular en la Fuerza: sus hombres estaban sorprendidos—. Sí, sí, se las estamos enviando —una rápida sucesión de _bips_ llenaron la pantalla, lo que aprovechó Vader para trazar una nueva ruta.

—Recibidas. Aviso que vuelo en una nave confiscada a la Alianza Rebelde.

—Enterado, Lord Vader. Lo esperamos.

Al cortarse la comunicación, el Señor Oscuro enfocó su permanente ira, su combustible en el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, en lograr que el viejo Y-wing admitiera el cambio en las coordenadas de arribo; en lugar de ir directamente a Coruscant iría al superdestructor estelar.

Necesitaba digerir el enorme error que había cometido al contratar a los kaminoanos para crear un clon de _ese_ chico que lo había impresionado tantos años atrás en Kashyyyk, y que había tomado como aprendiz secreto y asesino personal. Una cosa era haberlo entrenado _él_ personalmente, y otra muy distinta pretender obtener de su cadáver material de calidad para crear, con el apoyo o temor de los clonadores, un ejército de fieles soldados del Lado Oscuro, con las capacidades de combate de _Starkiller._

Rumiaba su frustración, de forma que el enojo sirviera como propelente de su accionar. Sentía como la ira llenaba su maltratado cuerpo, incómodo dentro de la pequeña cabina del Y-wing, cuando una llamada entró por el sistema de comunicación de la nave.

—¿Lord Vader? —otra voz metalizada se dejó escuchar en la cabina— Aquí Boba Fett. Me despido, debo atender otros contratos.

—Espero contar con sus servicios en otra oportunidad —tecleó rápidamente en el teclado, mientras respondía al caza recompensas. Un conjunto de _bips_ le confirmó la operación—. Ya debe haberle llegado la transferencia de lo acordado por mi rescate.

—Eso es correcto, Lord —la voz de Boba sonaba alegre, a pesar del efecto metalizado—. Estaré disponible para cuando lo considere.

Al cerrar la comunicación, Vader regresó a sus cavilaciones. Ciertamente no había previsto que ese clon de _Starkiller,_ el cual había logrado mantener vivo por trece días estándar, recuperaría totalmente los recuerdos del huésped original, y menos que se volvería a unir a ese viejo Jedi ciego, Rahm Kota, para mantener viva la mísera llama de la rebelión; esa banda de desadaptados dirigidos por Organa, Mon Mothma y otros senadores. Ya estaba pensando en la forma en que pagaría su traición al imperio, cuando una serie de pitidos se dejaron escuchar; estaba a punto de salir del hiperespacio, al arribar al punto de reunión con el superdestructor _Ejecutor_ , lo que esperaba ansioso, pues ya deseaba entrar a su cámara personal.

En el momento que la nave regresó a velocidad sublumínica, Vader concentró la Fuerza para dominar la relativamente indócil nave, mientras veía como, casi al mismo tiempo, una enorme nave imperial salía del hiperespacio a unos miles de kilómetros de su posición; enseguida activó la señal codificada para avisar su presencia.

—Lo tenemos en los radares, Lord Vader, mantenga su curso y lo escoltaremos a casa.

—Muy bien logrado, almirante —tuvo que reconocer, muy a su pesar—; claramente logró llegar a tiempo.

—Activando rayo tractor. Señor, lo guiaremos a la bahía de embarque principal.

—Muy bien. Apenas aborde, dirija su curso a Coruscant.

—Como desee, señor.

* * *

—Vamos, K2, ¿no crees que deberíamos haber llegado ya? —el capitán Cassian Andor, de la división de Inteligencia de la Alianza interrogaba a su carismático androide K2-SO, el cual introducía nuevos comandos en la computadora de la nave A-wing en la que viajaban desde el sistema Anoat hacia Dantooine.

—Calma, Cassian —vocalizó el robot—, recuerda que nos dieron nuevas instrucciones; debemos llegar al sistema Yavin y explorar las condiciones de un antiguo templo Jedi ubicado en la cuarta luna.

—Cierto —reconoció con un dejo de aburrimiento; luego preguntó—; ¿avisaron si tendríamos compañía imperial?

—No, y mis sensores indican que no tenemos que esperar visitas, salvo de nuestros aliados.

Andor no respondió, sino que se quedó meditando por qué ese súbito cambio de dirección. Sabía que los rebeldes, gracias a ese guerrero Jedi que había atrapado a Darth Vader, tenían una poderosa ventaja, lo que le permitía a la Alianza plantar cara al Imperio Galáctico; por eso no entendía que tenían que ir a hacer a esa luna, forestal y húmeda. A menos que…

—K2, ¿Qué decía exactamente el mensaje de la capitana Eclipse?

—Decía exactamente que la Alianza necesitaba que nos dirigiéramos inmediatamente a Yavin IV, para revisar las instalaciones de un antiguo templo Jedi, a ver si puede servir como base de operaciones, y que intentáramos contactar al _escuadrón Fantasma._

—¿Y has contactado con ellos, K2?

—Negativo, Cassian. No han dado respuesta.

—Entiendo… ¿Dijo por qué la premura?

—Negativo, Cassian. Te repetí exactamente lo que dijo la capitana Eclipse.

—Esta bien, está bien —concedió el humano. No podía dudar de la memoria de su androide, por lo que sólo le quedó suponer que efectivamente Vader había escapado.

No le gustaba la idea de estar vagando sin saber por qué, por lo que dejó a K2 al mando de la nave y se dirigió a la unidad de comunicaciones, desde la cual se enlazó con el cuartel general de la Alianza.

—¡Capitán Andor! ¡Capitán Andor! —la particular vocalización de C3-PO llenó los auriculares de Cassian— ¡Estamos abandonando la base! ¡Lord Vader escapó!

Un golpe seco fue la demostración de Cassian de haber acertado.

—¿Y hay algún general o comandante cerca, androide?

—¡Sí! ¡Aquí viene el Almirante Raddus!

—¿Capitán Andor? —la característica voz del mon calamari hizo sonreír a Cassian:

—Sí, almirante.

—¿Ya arribaron a Yavin IV? ¿Contactaron a Jarrus?

—No, en ambos casos; aunque estamos cerca del sistema Yavin. ¿No es así, K2?

—Es correcto, Cassian; estamos muy cerca, a unos dos minutos estándar de salir del hiperespacio, en una ruta de entrada directa a la luna.

Andor repitió esa referencia y Raddus expresó su satisfacción.

—Excelente. Apenas arribe, nos informa su status. Intente localizar al _Fantasma_. Raddus fuera.

 _¿Por qué?_ —se preguntaba Cassian mentalmente, mientras colocaba los audífonos en su soporte—. _No soy niñera de ese grupo; ya son mayorcitos de edad. Bastante tengo con revisar unas ruinas…_

—Cassian —la voz artificial del androide sacó al humano de sus cavilaciones—, vamos a salir del hiperespacio.

—Excelente —indicó el capitán, mientras regresaba al puesto de piloto. Justo al acomodarse los cinturones, la nave alcanzó velocidad sublumínica. Así vieron el sistema formado por el planeta Yavin, gigante gaseoso y rojizo, y sus lunas, siendo la cuarta la que atraía la atención de la Alianza Rebelde—. K2, revisa los escáneres, a ver si hay actividad.

—La única nave —indicó el robot, mientras maniobraba sutilmente— es ésta. No hay nave alguna alrededor o en la superficie de la luna.

—Está bien. Revisa los registros históricos para ver en que sector se encuentra el templo.

—Ya lo tengo ubicado, Cassian. Esta en el sector 3-14, cerca del ecuador de la luna.

—Pues no hagamos perder tiempo a la Alianza. Traza una ruta de acercamiento al templo.

—Yo no hago perder el tiempo —protestó K2, con inexpresividad en su voz.

Cassian sólo sonrió por la nueva ocurrencia de su androide.

* * *

Galen Marek, Rahm Kota, _Proxy_ y Juno Eclipse se desplazaban en el _Sombra Furtiva,_ intentando ubicar por su cuenta al _escuadrón Fantasma,_ por lo que se acercaban rápidamente a Tatooine. Sabían por el almirante Raddus que el capitán Andor no había logrado localizar a Keenan Jarrus y el resto de la tripulación de la nave.

—No pueden estar desaparecidos —exclamó Juno, mientras maniobraba al salir del hiperespacio—; es decir, al menos deberían responder los mensajes.

—No logro ubicarlos en la Fuerza —insistió el maestro Jedi, mientras sus ojos, vacíos, apuntaban hacia el exterior de la nave, hacia el desértico planeta al que se acercaban.

—Pues tendremos que averiguar a la vieja usanza —estableció Galen, mientras revisaba sus espadas láser y las colocaba en sus soportes de su cinturón—, preguntando.

—Llegaremos a Mos Eisley —indicó la piloto—, un espaciopuerto bastante peligroso. Cuídense.

—Señor, estaré comunicando cualquier información que recibamos de la Alianza.

—Está bien, _Proxy_ —agradeció Galen, mientras Juno maniobraba para aterrizar en una de las estaciones y él se colocaba una especie de capa-chaleco, lo suficientemente larga para ocultar sus espadas.

Los dos jedi bajaron de la nave, y caminaron hacia una vieja cantina, relativamente cercana, mientras exploraban en la Fuerza a cuanto ser viviente se cruzaban por el camino. Entraron a la cantina, donde una banda interpretaba una pegajosa canción. Se acercaron a la barra, en donde clientes de variadas especies alienígenas conversaban en innumerables lenguas, y el más joven de los dos jedi preguntó:

—Buenas tardes, amigo —se dirigió al cantinero, aunque varios clientes prestaron atención—, andamos buscando a unos amigos.

—¿Y cómo son esos "amigos"?

—Tres humanos: un ciego, un chico y una chica, ella con vestiduras mandalorianas; una Twi´lek hembra y un… Ah, otro, de piel morada.

—Mmmmm… Un lasat… —luego de unos segundos, el cantinero respondió—. Sí los vi, hace unos dos días. Se reunieron con un ser encapuchado, de pisadas fuertes. Parecía jedi, aunque vestía todo de negro. Salieron y no los volví a ver.

—Gracias —se despidió Kota, soltando algunos créditos en la barra. Cuando regresaron al exterior, Galen expresó su frustración:

—¡Arrgghh! ¡Dos días!

—Me pregunto —reflexionó el maestro— quién será ese encapuchado.

—¡Hey, ustedes! —llamó en básico un nautolano con traje de piloto, haciendo que los jedi se giraran a atenderlo—. Yo vi a sus amigos y al extraño conversar, y comentaron algo de un jedi escondido; eso sí no lo entendí.

—Yo sí lo entendí —expresó Kota—. Gracias, ¿amigo?

—Fisto —dijo sin ninguna inflexión de voz—. Aleen Fisto.

—Gracias —saludó Galen, extendiendo su mano. El nautolano la estrechó calmado, para luego despedirse de Kota. Al alejarse, el clon redimido le indicó al maestro—. Al menos tenemos una información más fresca.

—Sí. El problema es que no sabemos exactamente en que parte del desierto están, y no contestan. Creo que si no nos apuramos, perderemos a los dos, al maestro y al aprendiz.

Luego que Galen se comunicó con el _Sombra Furtiva,_ los dos jedi se dirigieron al puerto espacial, tratando de enfocarse en lo que necesitaban: alcanzar al _Fantasma,_ o a quienes anduvieran detrás del legendario general Obi-Wan Kenobi por el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

Ya en la nave, Juno maniobró para despegar, mientras Rahm Kota intentaba, mediante la Fuerza, ubicar a su antiguo compañero Jedi, y Galen se concentraba en detectar otras fluctuaciones menos agradables en la Fuerza, que le dijeran si había algún usuario del Lado Oscuro en el planeta. De pronto, el maestro indicó:

—Juno, vuela en esta dirección —señaló en dirección a una cadena montañosa a la derecha, hacia donde dirigió la nave, volando a poca velocidad, mientras por la radio avisaban que las primeras unidades de trasporte se dirigían a Yavin IV, donde Cassian Andor había reportado que el viejo templo Jedi estaba disponible y sus instalaciones servirían bien a las necesidades de la flota rebelde.

* * *

Cuando vio despegar la nave de su viejo enemigo, derrotado ya definitivamente, el maestro Jedi sólo pudo suspirar. Había sido regresar en el tiempo, más de 30 años estándar habían pasado desde que lo había visto por primera vez, peleando con su maestro Qui-Gon Jinn hasta este instante, cuando veía su tumba en esta zona de Tatooine, a unos tres kilómetros de su casa.

Mientras reflexionaba en la Fuerza sobre los motivos que habían traído tanto a Ezra Bridger como a Darth Maul (aunque insistió hasta el último minuto que se había redimido) a su escondite en el exilio, temía que su misión terminara fracasando. De pronto, una voz, ya conocida, le habló en la Fuerza:

— _Ya puedes cerrar ese ciclo, mi aprendiz._

— _¡Maestro!_ —exclamó mientras adoptaba una posición de meditación bajo el abrasador calor de los dos soles—. _¿He fracasado?_

— _No_ —respondió el espíritu-en-la-Fuerza de Qui-Gon—, _el secreto sigue bien guardado. Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo, aunque mejor es hacerlo en la Fuerza._

Obi-Wan suspiró, se dejó llenar de la energía vital de la Fuerza y visualizó al objeto de su temor, tranquilo, comiendo junto a sus tíos. Justo después, percibió otras dos presencias en la Fuerza: una que no notaba desde las Guerras Clon, un viejo hermano en la Orden Jedi, y otra, más joven, pero sumamente poderosa, casi como su extrañado aprendiz; supo que se acercaban rápidamente, pero no hizo ademán de huir, sólo cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de su viejo manto.

— _Son de confianza_ —expresó Qui-Gon.

— _Sí, así me parece. Percibo al maestro Rahm Kota, pensaba que había muerto con la Orden 66. El otro Jedi que lo acompaña… No logro reconocerlo._

— _Espera que lleguen. Reúnete con ellos y fortalece aún más tu vínculo con la Fuerza, mi aprendiz._

Cuando abrió los ojos, Obi-Wan vio acercarse una nave bastante estilizada, aunque erizada de armas, la cual aterrizó a unos cien metros de su ubicación. Se levantó, pero se mantuvo expectante, hasta ver a tres personas descender por la rampa. Reconoció a Kota, pero no pudo identificar a los dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Dejó que se acercaran y que la Fuerza dictara el curso de los acontecimientos.

—Saludos, viejo amigo —exclamó Rahm Kota, aún a unos pasos—. El clima de este desierto te ha tratado mal.

—Maestro Kota, lo hacía muerto desde la Purga.

—No dejas las formalidades, ¿ah, Kenobi? —sonrió el ciego, visualizando gracias a la Fuerza el gesto agotado del maestro—. Te presento a Galen Marek y a Juno Eclipse, de la Alianza Rebelde.

—Un placer, Maestro —expresó solemnemente Galen, mientras Juno sólo inclinaba respetuosamente su rostro.

—Bienvenidos… Veo que ustedes también han pasado días difíciles, maestro Kota.

—Bastante, no lo dudes.

—Vamos a mi cabaña, no está lejos.

Los cuatro caminaron por unos cinco o seis minutos estándar, hasta llegar a la vieja cabaña que servía de vivienda de Obi-Wan. El maestro, luego de atenderlos, ofreciéndoles agua, les preguntó:

—¿Y a qué debo el sorpresivo honor de su visita?

—Estamos buscando a un grupo de la Alianza —mencionó Galen, mientras recorría con la mirada y la Fuerza la habitación—: un jedi y su aprendiz, una mandaloriana, una Twi'lek y un lasat; lo último que supimos es que estuvieron por acá.

—Sí, por acá estuvieron —confirmó Obi-Wan—, pero sólo el chico, con un androide bastante particular. No deben llevarles más de quince minutos estándar de ventaja, aunque la nave en que andan es muy rápida —después, emitió un profundo suspiro. Kota lo notó, porque le preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó, Kenobi?

—Ese chico, Ezra, está muy influenciado por el Lado Oscuro, Kota. Permaneció mucho tiempo con un poderoso usuario del mal, llamado Maul, de Dathomir, y creo que incluso visitaron Moraband, el planeta originario de los Sith —Juno suspiró ruidosamente, mientras Kota echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, como si quisiera ver el techo, y Galen preguntaba:

—Maestro, ¿no le comentó a donde irían?

—Creo que a reunirse con la flota rebelde en Atollon, aunque no estoy muy seguro.

—Entonces allá es donde está el resto del _Escuadrón Fénix_ —reflexionó el ciego, para luego preguntarle a los demás—. ¿Nos reuniremos con ellos, o iremos a Yavin IV?

—Creo que es mejor apoyarlos en Atollon —dijo Galen, luego de unos segundos de reflexión—, percibo que pueden estar en problemas.

* * *

En el momento que llegaron las primeras naves a Yavin IV, Cassian Andor ya había rehabilitado algunos sistemas, como los controles de las puertas de los hangares, las comunicaciones internas y los generadores de electricidad basados en la energía gravitatoria que podía obtenerse, y que facilitaba mantener el combustible basado en gas tibana disponible para las astronaves.

Cuando los primeros técnicos descendieron del primer transporte, con las unidades de transmisión interestelar, Cassian se sintió tranquilo. Ya podrían comunicarse con las diversas patrullas rebeldes dispersas por la galaxia, y a su vez interceptar las transmisiones imperiales, tan necesario en estos momentos.

Inmediatamente ayudó a instalar los equipos, junto a K2, y en unas dos horas estándar ya tenían enlace con el exterior del sistema, por lo que pudo comunicarse con el _Sombra Furtiva:_

—Capitán Andor —la metalizada voz de _Proxy_ se escucho, entre ruidos de interferencia, por lo que K2 manipuló algunos controles para depurar la señal—. Vamos saliendo de Tatooine para reunirnos con el _Escuadrón Fénix_ en Atollon.

—¿General Kota? —interrogó Cassian, recibiendo cumplida respuesta:

—Aquí estamos, capitán; Galen, Juno y yo.

—Excelente —el capitán hizo señas a unos rebeldes que ingresaban más suministros al área y sonrió al ver a uno de los líderes militares de la alianza entrar con ellos—, ya llegó el general Dodonna. General, son los del _Sombra Furtiva._

—Muy bien —afirmó el comandante—, ¿qué saben del _Fantasma?_

—Parece que se dirigen a Atollon, a reunirse con escuadrones rebeldes. Aún no podemos contactarlos por holored, por eso iremos hasta allá.

—La información que tenemos de nuestros escuadrones allá es que intentarán atacar instalaciones imperiales en Lothal, el área de influencia del _Fantasma._

—¡Están locos! —saltó, por la comunicación, la voz de Galen— ¡Esas instalaciones están llenas de imperiales! ¿Cuántas naves rebeldes están allá?

—No sé —exclamó Dodonna, aunque K2, por otra estación, se intentaba comunicar con el comando en Atollon—, la mayor parte estaba en Dantooine y va camino a Yavin IV; quizás la cuarta parte de la flota o menos…

—Confirmado —exclamó, sin inflexión de voz, K2—, la cuarta parte de la flota está en Atollon.

—Incluyéndonos a nosotros —indicó Juno, con la voz tensa—, estamos saliendo del hiperespacio… ¡Alerta! —gritó, cuando una cantidad increíble de ruido se filtró por la comunicación— ¡Entramos en plena batalla! ¡Tomando acción evasiva! _¡Proxy,_ maneja los turboláseres automáticos! ¡Galen, a la torreta superior!

Tanto Dodonna como Andor estaban impactados. No esperaban que hubieran sido atacados tan rápidamente. Al momento, el general hizo señas para que activaran una de las pantallas holográficas, en las cuales seguían los transponedores de las naves en batalla.

—Tardaremos cinco minutos estándar en activarlas, general.

—La necesito operativa en dos minutos, soldado —Dodonna sentía que esa incursión, fuera de su comando, sería un dolor de cabeza para la Alianza. Lo confirmó cuando vio a la senadora Mon Mothma llegar, junto al almirante Raddus:

—¿Qué ocurre, general?

—Parece que el _Escuadrón Fénix_ estaba preparando un ataque a Lothal desde una base en Atollon, y fueron descubiertos. El _Sombra Furtiva_ también está en esa batalla…

—¡Senadora Mon Mothma! —una voz sorprendió a todos en la sala de control—, ¡soy Ezra Bridger, del _escuadrón Fénix!_ ¡Necesitamos apoyo acá en Atollon!

—¡Imposible, Bridger! —exclamó Dodonna—, ¡apenas estamos logrando que nuestras fuerzas lleguen a Yavin IV! ¡Retrocedan y vengan a esta base!

—¡No podemos! ¡Estamos asediados, no nos dejan tomar impulso al hiperespacio!

—¡Por todos los clones, Galen! —el llamado de atención de Juno hizo callar al general cuando iba a responder—, ¡El fuego enemigo es muy cerrado! ¡Debemos acercarnos a la superficie!

—¡No me preguntes! ¡Hazlo!

—¿Cuál es el estatus de la lucha, general Kota? —preguntó Mon Mothma.

—¡Hay dos intersectores imperiales, y muchas naves! —exclamó el Jedi, por encima de los gritos de Juno— ¡Intentamos evadir el fuego enemigo, aunque parece que también hay lucha en la superficie! Además…

—¿Además qué, general Kota? —exclamó Raddus.

—Además hay una presencia muy fuerte en la Fuerza… Nunca lo había sentido así.

—¡Agárrense! —gritó Juno, sorprendiendo a todos en la base de Yavin IV—, ¡hay una tormenta eléctrica! ¡Y es muy fuerte!...

De pronto la estática y el silencio…

—Senadora, General —reporto K2, sin inflexión de voz—, Cassian; parece que perdimos al _Sombra Furtiva._ No encuentro la señal de la nave.

—Bridger —indicó secamente Dodonna—, indique a todos que retrocedan y regresen a la base.

—Voy a intentar algo más, _¡Fantasma_ fuera!

Con el silencio en la comunicación, Cassian se quedó reflexionando en los tripulantes del _Sombra Furtiva:_ el maestro jedi, el poderoso (según le habían comentado) usuario de la Fuerza y la magnífica piloto.

* * *

Nota al pie:

(1) Los eventos acá narrados se inscriben en el "Universo Expandido" de Star Wars, calificado desde 2012 como "Star Wars Legends", desde el final "luminoso" del juego "El Poder de la Fuerza 2" ("The Force Unleashed II"), hasta los primeros antecedentes de "Rogue One"; por ello aparecerán personajes tanto de los videojuegos mencionados como personajes canon de la saga (de acuerdo a lo establecido por The Walt Disney Company), de los cuales no se reclama autoría alguna.

 **¡Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela!** Otro de esos relatos que le sacan canas de colores a uno; pero al menos lo logré, y espero que lo disfruten... Traté de mantener cada sección entre las 650 y las 750 palabras... Salud y saludos!


End file.
